


Cause you can’t, you won't, and you don't stop

by redhook



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bearded Steve Rogers, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Roommates, Self-Discovery, Sex Toys, Sports Bros, accidentally catching feelings, bucky's sensitive heart, fleshlight, mild sexuality crisis, sexy bets, steve's sensitive nips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhook/pseuds/redhook
Summary: It isn't like they're actually fucking or anything. It's fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: consent in this chapter is mildly dubious, due to the coercive nature of bets and the clumsiness of dudebro communication.

“What, _never_?” Steve says, like it’s unheard of.

Bucky grabs a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table, and shrugs. “So?”

“You never tried _any_ toys?”

There’s actual pity in Steve's voice. Bucky scoffs.

“I do okay with just my hand,” he says.

Steve recoils. “Your _hand?_ Oh no, no, that _sucks--”_

"It's fine!"

"Your _dry hand_? That's terrible. That's literally the saddest fucking thing I've ever heard."

Bucky gives him a side-eye. “Why do you care, dude?”

Because, damn. This is kind of a weird conversation to be having with his roommate at 10pm on a Tuesday. Bucky’s been watching the Red Wings beat the Devils, enjoying having the apartment to himself, and he wasn’t prepared for Steve to come home from the gym and unbox a freshly-delivered jackoff toy right there on the living room floor. Bucky had totally choked on his beer. And it’s fine, no judgement! Bucky doesn’t _care_. But they don’t know each other that well; Bucky didn’t realize they’d reached the ‘discuss masturbation habits during a hockey game’ stage of their friendship.

Steve, of course, doesn’t seem to think it’s weird. Steve is very at ease with himself physically, which Bucky supposes is no problem when you look like a literal goddamn Men's Fitness cover model. He doesn’t look embarrassed at all, the goofy, earnest motherfucker. He just grins and says, “Sorry. I mean, it definitely improved _my_ life, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, buddy.” He grabs his own handful of popcorn and settles next to Bucky on the couch, using the remote to unmute the game. He’s freshly showered, in soft lounge clothes. He smells like the oil he always rubs into his beard.

“I’m not uncomfortable,” says Bucky. The beard oil is citrusy, and warm-smelling, and it gets on Bucky’s nerves. “I just don’t see the point.”

“The point in what?” Steve says absently.

“In using a toy. I got hands. What’s the difference?”

Steve's attention snaps away from the TV. “Oh, god,” he says. “Bro. Are you kidding? The difference is _huge_.”

“Bullshit.”

“You gotta try it--”

“Nah.”

“Bucky.” Steve grabs the remote and mutes the fucking TV again, gesturing at the box where the fleshlight is lying. “This fucking thing can make you come in like two _minutes_.”

Bucky snorts. “Two minutes, huh.”

“Literally one hundred and twenty seconds.”

He gives Steve a skeptical look. “Nothing’s that good.”

“I’m fucking _telling you_ ,” Steve laughs. “Try it! I bet you any money you'll come in under two minutes.”

It’s Bucky’s turn to laugh. “You don’t want to make that bet.”

“Pal, believe me. You would bust a nut so fast--”

“Hey, I have stamina!”

Steve folds his stupidly huge arms across his enormous cotton-covered pecs. “Prove it,” he says. “A hundred bucks says you don’t last.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I don’t wanna take your money just because you’re stupid.”

“You scared, Barnes? Come on, two minutes with the fleshlight. If you don’t come, I give you a hundred bucks.”

“What, you want me to do it now? Right here?”

“Yes!”

“And you want to _watch_?”

“Well, how am I gonna know if you come?”

Bucky shakes his head and snickers. This is weird. It’s very stupid. He’s jerked off in front of other guys before, in college when he and his teammates watched porn together with no shame at all about it, and it was fine--just a bit of fun. But this feels different, somehow. For some reason, he’s a little nervous?

But what the hell. He is actually curious about the fleshlight. And this asshole is issuing a _challenge._

“Alright,” he grins. “You’re on.”

“Yes!” yells Steve. He grabs the fleshlight and points at Bucky. “You got cash on you, right?”

Bucky snorts. “Just give me that thing so I can win, motherfucker.”

*

*

*

And that’s how Bucky ends up spread-eagled on his couch with Steve kneeling in front of him, sliding a fleshlight full of lube over the head of Bucky’s cock.

Steve insists on doing it for him. If Bucky does it himself he could go slow and hold off, which would be cheating, and would make the bet null and void. Bucky concedes, reluctantly, that that’s exactly what he would have done, so in the interest of fair play he huffs _fine_ and yanks his boxers down his ass.

Steve looks at Bucky’s dick. “You gotta get hard first, too,” he says.

“What?” 

“Get yourself hard first. The timer starts from when I start jacking you.”

“You keep changing the rules!” 

“These are the parameters of the bet.” Steve shrugs. “Can’t start until you’re hard.”

“But you--”

“You worried about your _stamina_?”

“Oh, fuck you. _Fine,_ ” Bucky says, laughing. He feels a little strange sitting on the couch with his dick out like this, but it's not a _bad_ strange. Kinda like pre-game jitters; his heart's sped up and he's warm all over, and to be honest, he’s starting to get hard already. He throws his hands up. “Let’s get this over with.”

“That’s the spirit.” Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and pushes him so he sprawls against the back of the couch. His hand seems really big. “Now go on, get yourself hard,” he says.

So Bucky gets some lube in his hand and jerks himself a little. It could be awkward, with Steve watching, but he tunes that out. This is different from a stupid drunk college circle-jerk, for sure--he’s a grown-ass adult now, and he hasn't known Steve long--but it doesn’t kill the vibe or anything. He just doesn’t think about Steve kneeling right there on the floor in front of him, closes his eyes and tries not to listen to Steve breathing. He gets hard enough pretty quick, and soon Steve apparently deems him to be ready and kneels down to start using the toy.

When it first slides over his cock, Bucky doesn’t think it feels like anything special. It feels good, but _just_ good, not amazing. He closes his eyes and smiles; he’s gonna get the $100 easy. Steve is so dumb.

But then Steve starts jerking him, and...yeahhhh. Bucky huffs out a startled breath. He expected Steve to go fast, to try and get him to the edge quicker, but he doesn't, he goes smooth and slow, and _ohhh fuck._ It’s unbelievable: so tight and soft, and jesus, it has _suction._ Bucky was not expecting suction. He can totally see what Steve meant, earlier. It’s nothing like jerking off with your hand. It’s like fucking an actual pussy, for real. Bucky groans despite himself. 

Steve chuckles. “Good, huh?” he says.

“Mm,” Bucky says. “Mm-hmm.” _Fuck_ yeah, it’s good.

And yes, this is a super gay thing to do, to let a guy jack you off, even if it’s with a toy and you’re not really touching. Even if you’re both still wearing clothes. Bucky isn’t kidding himself, this is really very gay. But fuck it, he’s never been shy, and god damn, it feels so good. It isn't like they're actually fucking or anything. It's fine.

He keeps his eyes closed, though. That helps him feel less weird about it.

He gets kinda lost in the rhythm, in the slow slide of the toy. It must have been almost a minute already. 

Then Steve speeds up, just a tiny bit. 

_Jesus._ Bucky isn’t supposed to be trying to get off, but it really feels amazing, and he wants more. He reaches down for the fleshlight to change the angle a little. 

The warmth of Steve’s fingers startles him--he hadn’t meant to touch him. He opens his eyes; Steve is watching where Bucky’s dick disappears into the toy. He’s using two hands on the toy to jerk Bucky off, and he’s kneeling so close to Bucky, fucking _watching_ him. His face has gone red and his lips are wet, his mouth open.

And he has his dick out. 

He isn’t touching it, but it’s still hard as fuck, just a big solid cock sticking out where his pants are shoved down under his balls. Oh my god, Bucky thinks, that is so hot...

Steve looks up to Bucky’s face. “You like that?” he whispers.

“Holy fuck,” Bucky says. He closes his eyes again, and his cock throbs and his breathing gets fast; this is totally crazy, they only just started! But he can feel it, he’s gonna come, and Steve keeps moving the toy at the new angle, steady, not too fast, all the way up and back down, and Bucky’s so _close--_

He keeps his eyes shut but he can still see Steve’s face in his mind, pink skin, sweaty hair, red wet open lips, and he’d been breathing hard and his hand was so warm when Bucky touched it. He smelled like lemons and he’d looked at Bucky like that, _intently_ , and his cock was so hard--

“Uhhhh,” Bucky groans, and he grabs at the couch cushion and his muscles clench up all at once. He comes, his dick throbbing inside the toy, and he thrusts his hips up into it where Steve is holding it still for him.

And _then_. Bucky still hasn’t even really finished, but Steve eases the fleshlight off him and Bucky opens his eyes to see Steve immediately sticking _his_ dick right in there. Right where Bucky just blew his load.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Bucky hisses.

He watches, still panting, as Steve starts fucking into the fleshlight, starts fucking right into _Bucky’s jizz_. Bucky literally just came, but his balls tighten again and his sensitive dick twitches and blurts out a pump of come onto his t-shirt, because _holy shit_. 

Steve is still on his knees, and he leans back and fucks the toy hard, fast, his eyes squeezed shut, his pants falling down his ass. It only takes a few more seconds before he comes. 

“Ah,” he gasps, “ah, ah, ughhhh,” and he shoves his dick all the way inside the toy and holds it there and his hips stutter a couple of times. 

Bucky’s still breathing heavily when Steve stills and exhales slowly and pulls his dick out of the fleshlight. He looks over at Bucky, and Bucky remembers that he probably shouldn’t have been watching, but it’s too late now. There’s a pause where they just look at each other.

Sweat is trickling down Steve's temple and he looks wrecked, and shit, it feels too personal to see him like this. Bucky looks away; he sits up and tries to relax and gives a little laugh. 

“So,” he says. “You definitely owe me a hundred.”

Steve laughs breathlessly and runs a hand through his hair. “You think so, huh?”

“I mean I don’t know about me, but _you_ were definitely well under the two-minute mark.”

“It wasn’t a race!”

“Very true. The bet was two minutes, and I held out.”

“You _barely_ held out," Steve says. "You were like ten seconds over.”

“And you were like a full minute _under,_ dude.”

“What can I say?” Steve says, shrugging, grinning. “That was fuckin’ _hot_.”

Bucky blinks a little at that, and does not know how to respond _at all_ , so he ignores it and just holds out his hand with a smile.

“So I’d like it in small bills…”.

“Whatever, man,” says Steve, going for his wallet. “I’ll get you next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky first met Steve face to face on the same day they became roommates. 

He hadn't had time to be picky about choosing someone, because he’d already signed a lease, and was in day three of a serious housing crisis. His buddy Gabe was supposed to take the second room, but his job suddenly transferred him to Jersey right before they were due to move in. The apartment was perfect: exactly between Bucky's job and his gym, and a really good building. He and Gabe had spent five stressful weeks looking for a place, and they’d lucked into this one by the skin of their teeth. There was no way Bucky was gonna give it up, but he sure as hell couldn't afford it on his own.

He needed someone to sublet, urgently, and just by fluke one of the guys at his Tuesday night practice knew a guy who was looking for somewhere right away. His name was Steve and he was moving back to Brooklyn from D.C., and the place he’d signed for had fallen through at the last minute. When Bucky texted him, Steve called him a lifesaver and said he didn't care what the place was like, as long as the rent was decent. They moved in together the following weekend.

It's nothing more than good luck that Steve turned out to be a totally decent roommate. Living with a stranger is always a gamble, but so far it's working out great. In the few months since they moved in, Steve's proven himself to be quiet, clean, and laid-back. His schedule is all over the place--he's a trainer at some fancy gym--and sometimes Bucky goes days without really seeing him. His taste in music, when Bucky hears it, is solid; his friends, when they stop by, seem respectful and cool. He's a Bruins fan, which, well, that sucks, but in Bucky's defense, he was too panicked to remember to screen for that at the time. There's nothing he can do about it now, and it's mostly okay. At least Steve _follows_ hockey, although he prefers football (Giants). Either way, he doesn't seem to care that Bucky watches ESPN in the living room 24/7.

So they share a tiny apartment and shoot the shit over breakfast a few times a week, and occasionally watch a late game together in the living room. They get along fine. It’s a great arrangement.

So now that they’ve crossed a very specific boundary and jerked off together--shared an actual fucking _sex toy_ \--Bucky’s worried that things are gonna be awkward. How’s he gonna eat at the table across from this guy, now that he knows what he looks like when he comes? Oh god, not only that, but now _Steve_ knows what _Bucky_ looks like when he comes. How’s he gonna make coffee for Steve and talk shit about Boston and discuss the cleaning schedule and not think about _that_ the whole time?

But then...it’s not awkward. It just isn’t. The next morning, Steve is in the bathroom when Bucky gets up, and he comes out in his gym gear when Bucky’s having his coffee. He says, “Hey man,” like he always does, with a sleepy little smile. His hair is still damp and it sticks up in a way that contrasts with how huge his delts are, and makes him look really dumb. It's easy. They chat briefly, like always, before Steve heads out for his stupidly early work day, and Bucky only thinks about Steve’s come-face like, one time. They don’t _mention_ what happened the night before, but it also doesn’t feel like they’re avoiding the subject? Steve acts like his normal, friendly, doofy self, and Bucky is pretty relieved. The whole thing could have been a terrible idea, but instead it seems like they’re both just gonna be adults about it.

He still can’t quite believe it actually happened, though. And even though things are chill between him and Steve, he really, _really_ cannot stop thinking about that fleshlight. 

Holy fuck, it was so good. It was, no lie, one of the best orgasms Bucky can remember having in his whole life. He never, ever thought a jerkoff toy would be something he’d be into, but he’s changed his tune on that for sure. The whole next week, he finds himself remembering it at weird times. He goes to the rink and sits through meetings with the other Program Coordinators, and he puts his kids through their drills, and works out at the gym, but all week long his thoughts just keep going back to that night on the couch and that stupid, amazing toy. God damn. 

He jerks off thinking about it, of course. He’s single right now, and usually he’s fine with just a quick tug in the shower. But he’s gotten really, really horny lately, and by the following week he’s twitchy and just super wound up. So even though he already jerked off in the morning, on Monday night he ends up getting into bed and actually using lube and shit, finds some good porn on his phone and takes his time working himself over. But even then, with the porn noises in his headphones, when he closes his eyes he keeps thinking back to that toy. That fucking fleshlight, so slick and tight, and how _slow_ Steve jerked it, and how close Steve’s face was, and then when Steve slid himself inside the fleshlight and started to grunt--

\--yeah. Oh, yeah. That toy was fucking _great._

*

*

*

About a week later, Steve comes in the door while Bucky’s finishing his dinner in front of Sportscenter. 

“Hey, man,” he says. 

“Hey,” Bucky says. “You got an Amazon delivery.”

“Oh, thanks.” 

Bucky smirks over his shoulder at him. “Maybe open that shit in your room this time, okay? I don't want to see your nasty sex purchases.”

Steve stops inside the doorway and puts his hands on his hips. He’s taken off his hoodie and is wearing a compression shirt that’s literally cutting into his biceps it’s so tight. “Oh, really?" he says. "Cause you seemed to like my nasty sex purchases just fine the other day.”

Bucky tries to respond, "Not as much as you did," but his mouth is full and it comes out all garbled. Steve seems to understand him, though, because he flips him off before grabbing the box from the side table.

“It’s just my protein powder, dude.”

“Are you sure?” Bucky says. “Pretty sure I heard it vibrating.”

Steve laughs and rips the box open, then pulls out one of the big tubs of powder. He cocks an eyebrow at Bucky. "Disappointed?"

"Yeah,” Bucky says. “I could use another free hundred bucks."

“Fuck you,” Steve says, and sits on the couch. A commercial break starts up, and he grabs the remote and starts flipping channels. “You barely won that bet.”

It’s the first time they’ve talked about it directly. Bucky had thought he was over it, but when Steve looks at him, he feels kinda nervous. 

He scoffs to cover it. “ _Barely_ means nothing, bro,” he says. “I won, case closed.” 

“It was damn close, though,” says Steve.

“Yeah,” Bucky concedes. He’s feeling hot just thinking about it. He huffs a laugh. “That fleshlight is crazy.”

"I know, that's why I made the bet," says Steve. "I was sure it was gonna be an easy win."

There’s a pause. Bucky stares at the screen as Steve goes through the channels.

Then,

“You wanna try it again?” Bucky says. He doesn't _plan_ to say it, but it's out of his mouth before he can think. His stomach swoops--jesus _christ_.

Steve looks over. "Huh?"

“I mean," Bucky says, and he can feel himself going hot and probably blushing, goddamn it, "you want a chance to get your money back?”

Steve looks at him, and Bucky thinks he's gonna give him a hard time, tease him for seeming eager or horny whatever. Because he _is_ eager, weirdly. And super fuckin' horny. 

But Steve doesn't give him a hard time. He just smiles. “You sure?”

Bucky laughs shallowly. His throat is dry. "If you want to, man," he says.

"Okay,” Steve says. “I’ll give it another shot.”

*

*

*

“So what’s the wager?” Steve says, squeezing lube into the fleshlight.

Bucky watches him squeeze. He hasn’t thought about a wager. “Don’t want to try two minutes again?”

Steve shakes his head and grins. “No way, dude. You know the power of this thing now." He gestures with the fleshlight. "It's not gonna catch you off guard this time, you’ll go longer.”

"Okay then, what do you think, if you're the expert?” Bucky sits back on the couch and tugs his sweatpants down. His dick is already almost all the way hard, and he squeezes it through his underwear before yanking them down too.

Steve watches him do it, considering. Then he flips the cap back on the lube and tosses it on the side table. He points at Bucky. "Five minutes,” he says. “You last that long, you win. If you come before the time is up, you give me back the hundred."

That’s not bad, really. Okay. Bucky can do this. He can last five minutes, it's nothing. He nods and spreads his arms wide over the back of the couch. “You’re on.”

Steve kneels down in front of him, same as before. He puts his phone on the couch beside where Bucky is sitting, the timer app open on the screen.

Bucky has to hold his dick steady so Steve can position the toy over the head of it. He breathes in sharply at the first light contact, and Steve gives him a wicked grin.

“Here we go,” he says, and starts the timer on his phone.

Bucky puts his hands behind his head and relaxes. His nerves are gone--now that it’s happening, he’s confident again. He already came once this morning, and he knows what to expect. All he has to do is sit back and enjoy it, and he lets out a slow, controlled breath as the fleshlight envelops him all the way.

It feels good, the same as the other time--slick and tight and perfect. Steve goes slow again, which is good, a nice easy pace for Bucky to sink into. His skin is hot and sensitive, and he’s so turned on, but it’s an easy, gentle kinda turned on. The toy glides, smooth and slow. He could do this all day--just ride the pleasure as it mounts. 

“There you go,” Steve murmurs.

“Shut up, dude,” Bucky says without opening his eyes, and Steve snickers.

After about a minute, Steve speeds up a little, and, oh fuck--fuck--it feels _so good_. Bucky has to work a little harder to keep his breathing even. He can feel his heart beating harder. He shifts his weight, clenches his hands into fists, rubs his palm over his face a couple of times to distract himself, to keep himself steady. The fleshlight makes a soft, wet sound with every pass. He tips his head back against the couch, breathes and relaxes and tries to think about something else, something other than that soft noise and the heat creeping up his belly and down his thighs. He hums a small moan. He can _do this_.

But then, there’s another noise. A small, shaky noise, and then it happens again. It’s _Steve._ Bucky can hear Steve breathing--and he lifts his head and opens his eyes without thinking.

His poor dumb sex brain takes a second to understand what he’s seeing: Steve is on his knees, between Bucky’s spread ones, jerking the fleshlight with one hand--long steady strokes, a little faster than before, so fucking good--and he’s _panting_. His eyes are half-closed and his breaths come out with a little hitch, and then Bucky sees why: his other hand is pushed under his compression shirt. The shirt has ridden up above his abs, and Bucky gets a good peek at the taut skin and dark hair over his belly; he can’t see Steve’s his hand, but what he’s doing is unmistakable. He’s pinching his nipple. 

Bucky’s dick jumps inside the toy. For some reason that thought is so fucking hot Bucky can barely stand it. 

He exhales hard and drags his eyes down Steve’s body--ridiculous tight shirt and obscene muscles that are tensing and bunching as he works--and Steve’s joggers are tented at the crotch, a massive hardon outlined in the soft fabric. It bounces and bobs as he moves the toy over Bucky, faster now--not by much, but jesus, fast enough, and all the time Steve keeps worrying that nipple. Bucky can’t see it, but he watches where Steve’s hand disappears under the shirt, and the movements of his fingers under the fabric. Steve’s little, pained, laboured breaths and the furrow between his eyebrows and the red of his mouth, and oh god those fingers tweaking where Bucky can’t see...

He wants Steve to get that fucking shirt _off_. He wants to tear it off him himself. 

Instead, he grabs the back of the couch with both hands and pulls in a shaky breath. “Fuck,” he breathes tightly, squirming.

Steve looks up into his face, still working the toy. They hold each other’s gaze. 

Then Steve nods and says _yeah_ and everything in Bucky’s body flashes boiling hot. He nods back, nonsensically, not knowing what he means, not caring. Steve moves closer and jerks him faster and Bucky holds the couch and watches that hand move under that shirt and then he tenses all over--

“Oh--yeah--”

He stops breathing, and Steve keeps working him over, and then Bucky’s coming, gripping the back of the couch hard, groaning at the ceiling with how good it is. He comes so hard he can’t _see_ , he doesn’t even _know_ how many times he shoots inside the toy, it never seems to stop, it’s fucking _insane_. Then Steve makes a sudden hurt noise, and Bucky looks down--Steve’s sitting up and fumbling his dick out of his pants. It’s huge, and wet, and Bucky blinks stupidly as Steve jerks it hard, just a couple of times, and then he yells and falls foward over Bucky, letting go of the fleshlight and catching himself with one hand on the cushion. He gasps and gasps while he finishes, jerking slowly, and the come flows thick over his fist and lands on Bucky’s thighs.

They’re still for a moment, heaving breaths.

“Jesus,” Bucky pants. He feels completely boneless, and his arms flop down beside him. “Holy fuck.”

Steve hangs his head and doesn’t say anything. After a moment, he starts to straighten up, red-faced, sweaty, looking completely fucked. He keeps his eyes down as he wipes his hand on his pants. 

Bucky pulls his dick gently out of the fleshlight and clears his throat. “Phew,” he says.

Steve snorts. 

Bucky catches his eye and giggles. 

Steve cracks into a grin and slumps over on the couch, shoulders shaking.

“Bro,” Bucky howls, out of breath from laughter this time. “Bro, you got come in my pubes!”

Steve cackles and hides his face in the cushion. “I’m SORRY!” he yells, and they laugh themselves breathless.

It isn’t until they start cleaning up that they remember about the timer on Steve’s phone. It’s up over twenty minutes by the time they find it under the couch.

*

*

*


End file.
